I'm not going to die, I'm going home like a shooting star
by crabs don't talk they walk
Summary: when something tragic happens to Link he is forced to leave the people he will miss the most and help save a kingdom to get back home in time.


**hey everyone thx for clicking on this story…this story is written by 2 people me: moon1010 and my friend: avatarbender23 (if u wanna cheek that out) umm we came together to write this story .**

**so I (we) hope you like this story (seriously it took us forever because we couldn't agree on anything) so go on read **

**THE FLOATING GIRL**

He stood alone on the edge of death. The blackness consuming him, was he going to survive? Probably not, the blackness was smoke like, it made it hard to breath. He coughed and hacked, to what seemed the end. When suddenly he saw a light, very bright indeed.

_An exit!_

Link ran towards the light, it burst open chasing the blackness out of sight. It was blinding, Link he put his hands in front of his face and locked his eyes shut. As the beam of light burst into fire, in haling him into a room. Link smelt something familiar, the warmth of his bed. It smelt like his mother, she had smelt like old perfume and a hint of lavender. He looked around his house; everything was the same. It wasn't a dream it was real! The first thing that pooped in his head was, the villagers! The kids! What happened to them all!? What happened that night?! He looked into his bed and see someone. It was himself, just lying under the covers. He looked the same, so this was a dream; he hadn't escaped from the talons of evil darkness. He slumped onto his bed, and sighed in frustration. Wondering what happened, and what to do to help. He looked at his hands, the where glowing blue! Link could see through his own two hands! He searched his whole body, he glowing everywhere! What was the meaning of this?! What was happening to him?

He turned to look towards the ladder leading down to the main level of his home. He slid down with ease and made his way down, as he was about to head for the door something stopped him. His head was pounding, his brain was screaming and his body suddenly ached. His vision went hazy and it was hard to breath, the whole world seemed to fall right under his feet as he fought for his balance. Finally, letting his limbs feel free of the searing pain that filled every bone in his body, he fell to the floor. Even more pain filled him once he hit the wooden floor. The pain made it unbearable to open his eyes the torture that flowed thought his body was driving him to what seemed like death. Just as his strangely colored eyes began to fade of its bright color a noise startled him causing a small spark light up his eyes.

"Eee hee well aren't you in a pickle?"

Link looked up lazily to see an odd look girl in the corner of the room. Fighting to stay awake Link grunted in response despite the awful ache that bounced around his tattered form.

"Not much of a talker I see. Well that ok 'cause I do most of the talking anyway" the girl stated coming out of the shadows to revile herself. She was floating a good three feet off the ground. She had the look of being lighter than air but the head piece she wore looked as if it could weight her whole head down to the ground. She had orange hair, not normal orange hair that if another person had you would call them a red head. No this was orange hair that had not volume to it nor texture, the tips of her hair was yellow and looked natural. The head piece was metal and looked like a score neat. The designs that were carved seemed to symbolize something that was out of content. Her body was small and extremely weird and out of place. Her chest was and light black the color stretched down to her arms, a teal design wrapped around her arm from her elbow to her clawed fingers. Down from her neck to her plump stomach and down her right leg was a pale white, the same teal design on her arms were down her thigh stopped at her knee, her feet were oddly small. Her left leg was the same black as her arms. Her face was that pale white, one of her eyes were covered by the headband but the one that was showing was a bright crimson color that bleed daggers into anyone she lay that eye on. Her teeth were bleached white one pointed into a fang like tooth.

Her whole appearance shocked Link as he did his best to squirm away. "Nah ah, none of that crap, does it really look like I could hurt anyone?" She rolled her one eye. "My names Midna and your names Link, so we got the boring stuff outa the way Eee hee" she floated over to link and plopped down on his back, her weight didn't affect him, in a way it actually soothed his aching body. "See the reason I'm here is because I was instructed to not 'cause I wanna so don't pull nothing Kay? Now you're probably wondering why you all bla yes?" She asked her fanged tooth settling on her bottom lip as she let a sly smirk cross her face. Link looked up his eyes full of desperation "we'll your dying" she said simply "Eee hee, every time that happens it means you body up there" she pointed to the ladder "is slowly dying and this you" she lightly tapped him with her foot. "Becomes part of the twilight"

Link looked up at the girl his face drained of all color.

"Eee hee, now you're probably wondering what the heck is the twilight huh?.The twilight is another universe that normal people don't get to be a part of. It's kind of like a world for the dead but only some people get to be a part of it. You my friend are one of those special people. Eee hee the thing is, someone's taken a liking in you mr. But I'll get to that later. She instructed me to fetch you" Midna smiled a crocked smile as she floated up the ladder. "Come on" her voice dragged as she looked down at Link from the top platform. "Aren't you coming?" She asked

Link looked at his limp body as it just lay there waiting for death to consume it. "do you wanna know what happened to you?" Midna asked as she carelessly sat next to his human form on the bed. "why don't you go see for yourself." She said pointing at Link's real body. "touch your arm." Trembling he touched his body and it all came to him, a rush of cool air ran though his body. Then the flash back of what happened replayed in his mind.

~~~~ ~FLASH BACK ~ ~~~~~~~

The beast witch stood 20 feet tall, and 5 feet wide stood in front of Link, he drew his sword and shield from his back. Link was ready to attack; little did he know that the ferrous monster had a plan. The monster had been watching Link for quite some time now. He knew how he attacked, his secret move which was very powerful, so the monster had to keep a sharp eye. He knew how he fought, where he lived. Where he ate, sleeps, what village he lives in.  
The monster jabbed his razor sharp teeth into Link's path way, but he dogged the attack. "I'm impressed, you have improved the last time you tried to fight me." The slick monster hissed. Link's eyes grew wide 'last time?' He thought 'when was that!?' "Aw, the poor little boy doesn't even have a clue." The monster teased, Link's mind ran though memories of the past, but none of them he remembered the ugly monster with him. "This might give you a clue," the monster turned into Link when he was young. "Mom! Dad!?" The monster scream, he had Link's same voice when he was that age. The monster turned back into his old ugly self. "I killed your parents." The monster confessed, "I am Paru king of the sea, I wanted your parents dead. Your parents where great heroic people who destroyed our city. We where known as the bad guys, they hurt us for no reason. Link's heart was shattered, and then his blood began to boil. He screamed at the top of his lungs and slammed the sword at the monster. His head started to act up again, he was dying inside to out. The sword stabbed into the monster, the monster bite him with his sharp teeth. "Ow!" Link yelled in pain, the wound on Link's arm burned like fire. He looked down and saw that black blood was going into his arm.

~~~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~

Link step back in horror, he took his sleeping body's arm and saw the bloody wound. That's why he was out like a light. "Eee hee, man your expression is priceless." Midna snickered "ok so do you remember that person I was talking about that told me to come get you?" Link looked away from his wounded form that lay helplessly lifeless and nodded at Midna. "Ok well she's the twilight princess. You see she was consumed by death when a raid was let lose in her kingdom she died trying to get her people to safety. She was the one who made this 'twilight' to the people who died of a certain cause that was passable to be a part of the twilight. Yet she now didn't have her kingdom, or anyone she had loved or knew. She had to live or die on without anyone yet she got to watch them live on, She's allowed to what you would call 'people' watch and you mr have caught her eye. She would spend hours watching you fight or ride your horse of help around your village. She went all goo goo eyes on ya then you had to go and die. Eee hee well she didn't think that was far" link could feel himself heating up but he shock it off and looked at the floating girl with hopeful eyes. . "If you're wondering when I'm going to save you from dying the answer is never. I can't...but you can Eee hee!"

**ok tell us how we did REVIEW it really helps thx guys **


End file.
